reglaѕ
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Sain como buen ángel respeta las reglas. Desta como buen demonios las rompe, pero... ¿Y si Desta convence a Sain de romper estás reglas? *Pedido de amazona dorada* deѕтa х ѕaιn


Hola~

Volviendo con otro fic... Omg* creo que ya me pasé demasiado con los fics... (?)

Ya~ Enjoy~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_INAZUMA ELEVEN no me pertenece, es de Level-5, por que si fuese mio, sería totalmente Yaoi~_

_

* * *

_**Pedido: **_Pedido de amazona dorada, y por ende, dedicado a amazona dorada_

* * *

**Reglas.**

**(Desta x Sain)**

Sain caminaba tranquilamente por el "Heaven Garden", últimamente todo ha estado en completa calma. Sentado en una de las bancas estaba su rubio, mejor amigo, Winel.

- ¡Winel! – Saludo Sain.

- Oh, hola Sain. – Devolvió el saludo el centrocampista de Tenkuu no Shito.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó. – Más bien, ¿qué haces solo aquí? – Reanudo mejor su pregunta.

- Yo, yo… Emh… - Un poco nervioso. – E-Estaba tan solo ad… admirando el paisaje. – Sonríe forzosamente.

- … - Lo mira desconfiado.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

- Estás mintiendo.

- ¡Claro que no! – La pelea de los dos fue interrumpida por un golpe que venía del templo. - ¿Y eso?

- Yo iré a ver, luego termino contigo. – El de la trenza se va a averiguar el porque de ese ruido. El rubio suspira aliviado.

- Siento eso Belzebu… - Se disculpo el rubio con una gotita, el mencionado sale de unos arbustos, cubierto de hojas.

- Está bien, supongo… - El chico era de cabellos puntiagudos, de color gris con matiz violeta, piel medio tostada y ojos de igual color de su cabello.

- Es que ya sabes que Sain es un adicto a las reglas y si se en…

- Dije que está bien… - Se acerca a besar al chico.

Por mientras el investigador, fue directo al templo y no le agrado para nada lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? – Mirando con desagrado. - ¡Desta, quítate de ese trono! – Exigía el peli-rojo.

- Ah, ¿no puedo visitar a mis "buenos amigos" del Tenkuu no Shito? – Con un tono de superioridad.

- Podrías, si lo fuéramos.

- Makai Gundan Z está dispuesto a hacerse amigos de ustedes. – Propuso.

- ¡Obviamente no aceptaré! – Exasperado. - ¡Es contra las reglas!

- ¡Al diablo las reglas!

- ¡Claro que no! – Tratando de calmarse. – Vuelvo y pregunto, ¿qué haces aquí?

- No encontraba a Belzebu por ninguna parte.

- ¿Y?

- Debe de estar con tu amigo rubio, Wi… Wi… ¡Winel!

- ¡Sabía que Winel escondía algo! – Sain se acerco sigiloso a una ventana que daba directo a donde estaba el rubio y lo encontró ahí, apoyado en el hombro del miembro del Makai. – Winel, te mataré…

- Vamos, deja que se divierta un poco. – Se acerca a donde Sain, cerrando la ventana. – Hasta donde se, llevan bastante tiempo así y Belzebu no muerde… - Sain lo ve desconfiado. – Bueno, no tan fuerte.

- ¡Es contra las reglas!

- ¡De nuevo: al diablo las reglas!

- ¡Que no!

Esa tranquilidad de hace minutos con la que estaba Sain, desapareció a los segundos, regañando a Desta por todo.

- Whoa, que lindo… - Tomando un jarrón.

- ¡N-No lo vayas a tirar! – Le quita el jarrón, poniéndolo de nuevo en su puesto.

- ¿Sabes Sain?

- ¿Qué?

- Necesitas algo que te entretenga. – Dándole leves palmaditas en la cabeza al chico.

- Hacer que los demás respeten las reglas me entretiene. Idiota.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de "entretenimiento" – Acorralando al Capitán de Tenkuu no Shito contra una pared.

- ¡S-Suéltame Desta! – Con un tierno y leve tono carmesí en las mejillas.

- ¿En verdad? – Apegándose más a él.

- ¡Si! Ángeles y Demonios no deben estar juntos.

- Solo por está vez deberías olvidar las reglas… - Susurrando estas palabras en su oído.

- N-No… - Suspira. – Ya, aléjate de mí…

- No quiero. – Besando el cuello del pobre oji-azul.

- ¡Desta! ¡Q-Que me sueltes! – Tratando inútilmente de alejar al castaño.

- Sain. – Habló con voz firme el Capitán de Makai Gundan Z.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres…?

- Deja las malditas reglas por está vez. ¿Si?

- Pero…

- ¡Sain!

- … ¡Tú ganas! – Desvía su mirada. – Maldición… - Entre dientes.

- Así está mejor… - Lo toma fuertemente del mentón, rozando sus labios entre si. - ¿Te gusta el masoquismo? – Con tono divertido.

- No. Y ni se te ocurra alguna cosa pervertida conmigo.

- Que aburrido eres… - Termina uniendo sus labios contra los del oji-azul, a los pocos segundos siente como el "Ángel respeta reglas" le corresponde gustosamente.

Esa escena era observada por Guel y Aiel, quienes tenían todo listo, pañuelos para desangre, palomitas, refrescos y cámara de video. Ese momento nunca lo olvidarían; los dos chicos se separaron por falta de aire, Sain con un claro y notorio sonrojo mientras que Desta con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- ¿A qué no te gusto? – Con altaneria.

- C-Claro que no… - Apartando la vista.

- Hm. – Levanta una ceja. – Sain~ es contra las reglas mentir~ - Canturreo el demonio con cinismo.

- ¡Idiota!

Desde aquel momento, ya era costumbre que el demonio llegase a "visitar" al angel para poder apaciguarle las reglas.

- ¡Desta! – Volvía a gritar ese nombre como por novena vez en 5 minutos. - ¡Que respetes las reglas! – Deteniendo las manos del mayor.

- ¡Las reglas son para romperse!

- ¡Solo para ti!

- ¡EXACTO!

Si… A veces se debe hacer grandes, muy grandes excepciones con las reglas.

* * *

¿Qué podrá estar haciendo Desta~? .w.

Que digo, Sayonara~


End file.
